deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Frosty vs Bad Mr. Frosty
Mr. Frosty vs Bad Mr. Frosty is a Christmas themed What-If? Death Battle by Vrokorta. It pits Mr. Frosty from the Kirby series against Bad Mr. Frosty from ClayFighter. Description It's a Christmas Death Battle between ice manipulating fighters! Which one'll get iced? Rules *Neither fighter will be scaled to anyone. Only their own feats will be considered. *Size equalized for the fight, not for the outcome. Interlude Wiz: In the wintry month of December, what's the first thing you think of? Sphere Robot: Christmas? Wiz: Okay, what's the "second" thing you think of? Sphere Robot: Ice? Snow? Boomstick: Exactly! And these two make excellent use of this, alongside some tactics of their own. Bad Mr. Frosty, the once evil clay snowman. Vrokorta: And Mr. Frosty, the walrus-looking ice elemental. Together, the 4 of us will analyze these combatants' weapons, armor & skills to find out who will win this Christmas Death Battle. Mr. Frosty (Rockin Around the Christmas Tree) Vrokorta: Mr. Frosty is NOT a very distinct character. From what we can gather, he's just a wild ice elemental that occasionally rampages. Wiz: Scaling to Kirby, who's only 20cm tall, Mr. Frosty clocks in at 49cm tall, & weighing a little over 2kg. Boomstick: His attacks consist of basic ice stuff, throwing ice blocks & snowballs, creating ice crystals, & creating frigid air. According to Super Kirby Clash, he manipulates the elements by dancing, but the main thing I see him doing is... Boomstick: Yeah, I guess his dance of choice is twerking. Wiz: Well you could make the argument that future games have him display dances more in line with ballet, but even I find it hard to deny the whole twerking thing. Sphere Robot: On a less disturbing note, Mr. Frosty uses his girth to great effect with moves like full body charges & rolls, body slams, & belly flops. It also helps that he can fly. Boomstick: FLY!? Are we really due for ANOTHER dubious flier?! Wiz: I suppose so... anyways, Mr. Frosty can also eat opponents whole & spit them out as ice blocks. Boomstick: Twerking AND vore?! Everybody talking about Miyamoto & his mushrooms, they're missing out on Sakurai & his-''' Wiz: Vrok isn't this a Christmas episode?! Vrokorta: Huh? Oh yeah! Uhhhh... Isn't Mr. Frosty cute? I bet everyone would love a Mr. Frosty plush for the holidays. Sphere Robot: Getting back on topic, Mr. Frosty is naturally resistant to cold. It's his habitat after all. Revisiting Wiz's ballet theory, Mr. Frosty does a lot of jumps & flips to stay away from enemies & outmaneuver them. '''Boomstick: Due to his small size, a lot of his feats are pretty unimpressive. For example, his best feat of lifting strength is lifting a 61 kilogram ice cube almost as big as himself. Meanwhile his speed was an abysmal 1.4 METERS PER SECOND. Vrok are you sure it was a good idea not to equalize size. Vrokorta: Certainly, cause we haven't calculated Mr' Frosty's strength & durability. Boomstick: What could possibly redeem this 1 foot tall twerking walrus? Vrokorta: He took a meteor to the face. Boomstick: Oh. Vrokorta: By roughing out the volume of the meteor, & highballing its speed due to the context, I found that a direct impact from this meteor would be equivalent to 244 tons of tnt. Boomstick: That dude's stronger than George the Ape! Wait, wouldn't this count as an outlier? Wiz: Actually Boom, Mr. Frosty was stated to be capable of freezing over expanses of land, & causing quakes when he rampages. With those backing him up, Mr. Frosty isn't in too much danger of being called out for outliers, since feats like those are on a similar level to his meteor feat. Boomstick: Huh, neat. Sphere Robot: Course, now it's time we get into weaknesses. As a creature of ice, Mr. Frosty is vulnerable to fire attacks, & he can get dazed if he messes up certain attacks. Boomstick: Even so, that little body is packing a lot of walrus. Wiz: ... nope. Bad Mr. Frosty (Frosty the Snowman) Wiz: Bad Mr. Frosty was once your average snowman prop, sitting alone in an abandoned amusement park. Boomstick: Until of course a meteor hit, mutating a bunch of inanimate objects into clayfighters. Now BMF was an aggressive brawler of a snowman who wanted nothing more than to turn the amusement park into a winter wonderland. A tournament was held to see who would take ownership, only for the ugliest dude ever to take the win. With that chapter of his life behind him, he moved to the North Pole, where he... attacked Santa Claus?! Vrokorta: No Boom, Santa Clauz. He's another clayfighter. Boomstick: Okay, after that he was... imprisoned for assault?! What kind of game treats a crime like an actual crime!? Vrokorta: This one. Sphere Robot: Sadly for BMF, this imprisonment only made him worse, & he returned a true villain, donning a backwards baseball cap to show just how bad he was. Boomstick: What is he, an angsty teenager? Wiz: Considering how long it's been since he was brought to life, & how long he's been in prison, he very well could have some aspects of a teenager. Boomstick: Dang, this is getting a bit too real. Sphere Robot: With a new vendetta against the world, Bad Mr. Frosty entered a new tournament held in the city of Mudville, where he sought to unleash his anger on all who opposed him. In the end, however, he ended up working with the other clayfighters to defeat the self-proclaimed ruler of the city known as Dr. Kiln, & they celebrated their victory. Vrokorta: It was at this time that Bad Mr. Frosty had an epiphany, he was too hotheaded for his own good, so he suck out therapeutic help to resolve his internal struggles. Boomstick: ... WHEN DID THIS GAME GET SO REAL!?!? IT'S LIKE BMF HAS ACTUAL, REAL LIFE PROBLEMS! Wiz: Well thanks to his therapy, Bad Mr. Frosty was able to turn his life around, & went on a vacation to the Clayhamas with his friends. Sphere Robot: Only for his plane to get shot down by another meteor. The good news was that they crashed on the Clayhamas. The bad news was that Dr. Kiln was on the Clayhamas, & he was gonna use the materials of the meteor to take over the world with an army of his very own clayfighters. Vrokorta: When Frosty & his buddies found out, they struck back, & together, they defeated the Dr. & his cronies. With that, he & his buddies went home, remaining cautious in case evil ever struck again. Boomstick: And he was well equipped to handle just that. His primary means of combat is, well combat. Punches, kicks, headbutts, etc. He can also roll into a snowball & charge opponents head-on. Wiz: Speaking of rolling into a snowball, Bad Mr. Frosty can control his body in a number of ways. He can shoot his hands as projectiles, extend his arms to hit distant enemies, & turn his arm into a pickax to cut enemies in half. That's not hyperbole by the way, enemies are actually cut in half for a second when hit by this move. Luckily they can regenerate pretty quickly, which leads to our next point. Sphere Robot: Bad Mr. Frosty has some pretty decent regeneration, possibly more than the other clayfighters (We dunno cause we didn't look into them). He can regenerate his hands from nothing, reattach his head, & reform from a mere pile of snow. There is, however, a limit to how much punishment he can take, as depleting his HP/stamina will put him down, heedless of regeneration. Vrokorta: Wrapping things up, Bad Mr. Frosty can breathe out spiky frozen clouds to hit enemies at a distance, has a small snowman in his hat that can hit enemies, & can resist the cold since he's, y'know, a snowman. Boomstick: You might think that an average fighting game character would be pretty weak right? Well you're WRONG. Bad Mr. Frosty's fast enough to dodge sound, & send people flying at Mach 1.3 speeds when he PUNCHES THEM OFF AN ISLAND. Wiz: To hit someone that far that fast would require 36 tonnes of lifting strength. Sphere Robot: And it doesn't end there. Bad Mr. Frosty can destroy entire structures without a trace, survive a plane crash, & survived a meteor impact. However, he didn't take a direct hit from the meteor, so he wouldn't scale to its kinetic energy. Vrokorta: For weaknesses, Bad Mr. Frosty hates fire, & is more comfortable fighting in cold areas. Boomstick: Even so, Bad Mr. Frosty has got to be the most epic snowman ever. Eat that Frosty the Snowman! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's see which frosty fighter will take the win. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!! Who are you rooting for? Mr. Frosty (the cute one) Bad Mr. Frosty (the realistic one) Both, I love'm both! Who are you betting on? Mr. Frosty (a meteor to the face!) Bad Mr. Frosty (supersonic punches!) Draw (okay) Death Battle (Jingle Bell Rock) Bad Mr. Frosty sat relaxing in a lounging chair as several Chillies tended to him. Now THIS was a vacation. It was cold, peaceful, & lazy. BMF: This is the life. However, he heard a distant "Boom" & the Chillies started scrambling away. BMF: Hey, what's going on? Suddenly, a fat walrus creature came running in like a madman, barreling through walls & decorations before tripping & falling on his face. Bad Mr. Frosty sat staring at Mr. Frosty as the latter stood up. BMF: What the heck is your deal? Mr. Frosty suddenly tackled Bad Mr. Frosty. (Stop Music) Walky suddenly stopped playing music as Bad Mr. Frosty was dragged along the ground. Bad Mr. Frosty pointed at Walky. BMF: Don't stop now. Give me some epic battle music so I can show this punk not to mess with people who're minding their business! Walky nodded, & started playing a different tune. (Carol of the Bells) Vrokorta: Heck yeah. Bad Mr. Frosty threw a punch that knocked Mr. Frosty off of him. Mr. Frosty got back to his feet & roared into the air as Bad Mr. Frosty flexed his arms. BMF immediately started shooting his hand at MF repeatedly, pelting the walrus with snowballs. BMF ran up to punch MF, but the walrus slammed him in the face with an ice block before hitting him with a shoulder bash that smashed him through the wall of the building they were in. MF ran at the snowman again, only to be grabbed & thrown over the shoulder by BMF. When MF hit the ground, BMF leapt onto him & started throwing a blur of punches. Suddenly, MF bit down on BMF's hand before pulling him into his mouth. The walrus firmly chewed the snowman before spitting him out as an ice block, crashing through several houses before completely shattering against a rock. BMF pulled himself back together before rushing at MF & delivering a punch, followed by a kick, a headbutt, & an uppercut. MF was knocked into the air, but landed surprisingly gracefully before throwing 3 ice blocks at BMF. The snowman shattered each ice block before shooting a snowball at MF, only to find he wasn't there. BMF was suddenly crushed from above by MF performing a belly flop. BMF was flattened to a pile of snow, but pulled himself back together again, reforming under MF. The walrus was lifted up, & the snowman spun him around like a pizza before throwing him into the distance. BMF chased after him, running up a hill & using the upward momentum to leap after MF & grab him. The two hit another hill & started sliding down, with BMF throwing several punches as they went down. However, his attack was interrupted by MF spitting an ice block at him, knocking the snowman off. BMF used this to his advantage, rolling into a snowball & allowing himself to gather snow as he rolled down the hill. MF reached the bottom, & saw BMF's giant snowball coming towards him. The walrus threw both his arms back before swinging them upward to knock the snowball into the air. He then leapt after it, performing an uppercut that burst through the snowball & hit BMF. He then grabbed the snowman, placed him under his body, & prepared to body slam him. BMF did not want that again, so he stretched his arm over to a nearby tree & grabbed it. This turned their falling momentum into swinging momentum, which sent MF flying into another tree while BMF stayed on the tree he grabbed. When MF hit the tree, it bent back & flung him back at BMF's tree. The snowman's tree bent far, & they both realized what was about to happen. The tree flung them both into the sky, far beyond the trees. MF grew frightened, but BMF remained focused on his goal. The snowman tackled MF, & started punching him again, but this time MF countered with a headbutt that disoriented BMF. The walrus proceeded to slap the snowman across the face, causing his head to spiral around. He then smashed BMF's head with an ice cube, effectively replacing his head. The two then crashed right outside of BMF's old amusement park. The two got up, but BMF's head was still missing. MF took this as a sign that his foe couldn't see, & did a little celebration dance. However, he stopped when he was suddenly grabbed from behind... by the overalls, & slammed into the ground. BMF, apparently still able to see, proceeded to slam MF against the ground repeatedly before holding him up & delivering a stretchy punch that sent him all the way to a snowy mountain. BMF retracted his arm to pull himself to MF's location, only to slam into a large ice block left by MF. BMF smashed the block, only to be pelted with snowballs by MF. The snowman raised his arm to block, but then he heard something approaching. MF heard it too, & he turned around to see a stampede of reindeer running down the mountain. BMF: WHAT'RE REINDEER DOING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!?!?! (Holly Jolly Christmas) Both snow fighters started to hightail it down the mountain to avoid the stampede, but MF was falling behind. Luckily, the walrus had an idea. BMF was suddenly hit by a bunch of ice blocks, & turned around to see MF riding a stampeding reindeer. BMF: Oh so that's how you want play. BMF leapt onto a reindeer as well, & they started to fight on top of the stampede. After a while MF leapt to belly flop BMF, but the snowman jumped to another reindeer, & the walrus flattened the mammal & got left behind. BMF: Serves him right. As BMF started to ease up, MF flew into the air & grabbed BMF, flying away with him. BMF: Oh, come, ON! MF then threw BMF into Santa's workshop, where he crashed through the ceiling. Santa: Ah, Bad Mr. Frosty, nice to see you. MF body slammed BMF, & they crashed through the floor, landing on Santa's sleigh in the basement. MF tried to slap BMF, but the snowman dodged, & he instead activated the sleigh, which zoomed into the sky without Santa. The two continued to brawl atop the sleigh, sending gifts flying out into people's houses as they passed. Eventually, BMF swung his pickax arm at MF, but the walrus dodged, & he instead slashed the sleigh, causing it to rapidly descend. BMF saw they were about to crash into a hill, so he grabbed MF & threw him at the spot where they were gonna crash at. MF freaked out before being crushed by the sleigh & exploding in regular Kirby fashion. K.O.! Bad Mr. Frosty sighed in relief as Santa approached. The snowman worriedly hopped out & tried to explain what happened, but he was cut off. Santa: Thanks for delivering my presents this year Frosty. You got every gift delivered to the right house just in time for Christmas. Bad Mr. Frosty was confused, then the Sun rose & he realized that the bag of presents on Santa's sleigh was empty. Santa: Now that your little fight's finished, how would you like a ride back home? Bad Mr. Frosty shrugged, & they both hopped into the magically repaired sleigh to go home. Results (It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas) Boomstick: Woah, the Kirby character lost? How? Vrokorta: Well we didn't use scaling, so that restricted any Planet level & FTL feats. Luckily, Mr. Frosty still had a strength of 244 tons, which gave him a fighting chance. Wiz: However, Bad Mr. Frosty took just about every other category. MF's 1.4m/s was absolutely trounced by BMF's Mach 1.3 speeds, & being able to lift 36 tonnes was a huge boon for him, as he could easily smack the walrus around with 0 effort. At the very least, Mr. Frosty's acrobatic jumps & flight gave him a mobility advantage, but Bad Mr. Frosty's speed made that pretty much useless. Sphere Robot: He was also smarter & more experienced, being more civilized & fighting a wider range of foes. It didn't help that Bad Mr. Frosty could regenerate from virtually anything Mr. Frosty threw at him. Vrokorta: And don't forget their arsenals, Mr. Frosty was fairly predictable with his projectiles & charges, while Bad Mr. Frosty had extendable arms, body control, a pickax hand, a tiny snowman, & much more. Bad Mr. Frosty was too unpredictable for Mr. Frosty, & it didn't help that his larger size & arsenal granted him greater range as well. Boomstick: But what's stopping Mr. Frosty from tanking all his hits & overpowering him with sheer brute force? Vrokorta: Well that's simple, remember when we said Bad Mr. Frosty survived an indirect meteor impact? What I did was calculate the size of the meteor, & use that to find the diameter of the explosion. Vrokorta: Thanks to this, we found that the force Bad Mr. Frosty withstood was equivalent to 233 tons of tnt. Boomstick: That's only 11 tons off from Mr. Frosty! Vrokorta: Now you might be thinking, "If you scaled Mr. Frosty's size from Kirby in Smash Bros., then his feats would be a lot more impressive, & he'd put up a better fight". This is true, but that wouldn't be a go-to choice since Smash isn't canon, but let's experiment with that. Kirby in Smash Bros. is about half as tall as Link, who's about average human height. Mr. Frosty's over twice as tall as Kirby, so he'd be 3.5x bigger, & thus 3.5x faster, & MUCH stronger. However, even with this strength & durability advantage, Bad Mr. Frosty is still vastly superior in every other category, so it was only a matter of time before Bad Mr. Frosty took the win. Wiz: Overall, Bad Mr. Frosty was smarter, more experienced, more unpredictable, had enough speed to blitz, had enough strength to ragdoll, & enough power to harm. Under these circumstances, Mr. Frosty stood no chance. Boomstick: Looks like Mr. Frosty met a fate colder than ice. Sphere Robot: The winner is Bad Mr. Frosty. Do you agree with Mr. Frosty vs Bad Mr. Frosty? Yes No Did you enjoy Mr. Frosty vs Bad Mr. Frosty? Yes No Sort of How many stars would you rate Mr. Frosty vs Bad Mr. Frosty? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Adv/Dis Mr. Frosty +Strength & Durability +Mobility -Speed -Intelligence -Experience -Arsenal -Range Bad Mr. Frosty +Speed +Lifting Strength +Intelligence +Experience & skill +Arsenal +Range -Mobility -Strength & Durability Trivia * Vrokorta came up with this fight a LOOOOOONG time ago, & only made it now cause other fights took priority. * The fight was originally going to have Bad Mr. Frosty as the antagonist, with Mr. Frosty coming to stop him. However, after Vrokorta found out that BMF's a good guy now, he had the roles swapped. * Both combatants' best feats were surviving meteor impacts. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Ice Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music